Want You Back
by SavvySiberian
Summary: Drunk and depressed, Piper commits what is probably the biggest mistake of her life (PL)
1. Want You Back *Series #1*

Series #1 @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; color windowtext; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; color windowtext; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; color windowtext; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } A:link { color #66ffff; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlink { color #66ffff; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } A:visited { color #ccffff; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlinkFollowed { color #ccffff; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } P { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN-LEFT: 0in; color #ccffff; MARGIN-RIGHT: 0in; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Series #1

Want You Back

By LeoAngel

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed Characters or the song. Its by Mandy Moore I'm not a big fan of hers but I thought the song was good for this

Piper Halliwell sat on her bed as her radio played. She listened to the lyrics of Mandy Moore's song "Want    
you Back" and felt every word she was saying. 

_Last night I saw you the first time since we broke up _

_I tell you baby it all came back to me _

_when I looked into your eyes there was something more _

_that I never really noticed before _

_Could it be? _

_That I was wrong _

_I was so wrong _

_When I realized _

_And turned around and you were gone _

_If I say I want you back _

_Would you turn around and say you want me too _

_'Cause I say I want you back _

_This time I really mean it _

_It hurts so much _

_I want to tell you I changed for you _

_But I don't know what to say or do _

_We grew apart but I still want you in my heart _

_I believe it's time to make a new start _

_Could it be that I was wrong _

_And I was so wrong _

_When I realized and turned around and you were gone _

_If I say I want you back _

_Would you turn around and say you want me too _

_'Cause I say I want you back _

_This time I really mean it _

In the last couple days everything started to fall apart. Tears fell down her cheeks as she realized she might have lost the love of her life. She closed her eyes as the invents of the past week flashed in her head. 

A few days ago    
Piper and Leo kissed passionately embracing each other in the moonlight. The stars shined brightly over the oceans water. The wind blew Pipers hair back making her look like an angel. Leo smiled thinking how lucky he was to have Piper. They kissed again falling to the ground. The warm sand covered their bodies. Leo ran his hands up and down Pipers body as she shivered from the wind. They both smiled at each other locking there lips yet again.    
They laid like that tell sunrise. The bright colors of the sun shined through the endless oceans surface. Pinks, yellows, oranges engulfed the sky. The heat touched the bodies of the two lovers. Everything was perfect that is until Leo looked towards the sky. His eyes showed sadness as hi stood up. Piper did to knowing what was to happen.    
"Do you have to? I'll miss you so much." She asked knowing it was wrong.    
"I'm sorry Piper. Let me orb you home. I don't know how long it will take." Leo answered. Piper held Leo tight feeling a tear escape her eye. She whipped it away quickly before he could see. Leo orbed and soon the two where back in the manor. Leo gave Piper a kiss goodbye and he orbed out.    
"I hate this." Piper muttered.    
"Hey hun." Prue greeted coming into the living room.    
"Yeah morning." Piper said in a gloomy tone.    
"Oh what's wrong sis?" Prue asked seeing Piper's distress.    
"He had to go." Piper answered sitting down on the couch. Prue sat down next to Piper and gave her a hug.    
"You know he didn't want to." Prue tired to confort.    
"I know but sometimes I wish I had a normal relationship." Piper sighed. "Well I didn't get much sleep last night I'm gonna go rest."    
"Ok hun see yeah later." Piper walked up to her room and lied on her bed. She felt tears slip her eyes and    
didn't try to hide them. Since no one was even there to see. Piper just cried into her pillow.    
After and hour or so Phoebe went past Piper's room. She noticed her sister in bed so she walked in.    
"Hey Piper how was last night? I need details." Pheebs asked sitting down next to Piper. She turned around to face her younger sister. Her tears had long ago dried up but her eyes still where red.    
"Oh Pipe did you get in a fight?" Phoebe asked noticing.    
"No I had a great time tell he had to leave."    
"Oh well hopefully he'll be back soon."    
"Yeah hopefully.    
"Say you coming to the club with me Piper?" Pheebs wondered out loud.    
"I guess although I'm not really in the mood."    
"Its ok get ready we will have a blast." Phoebe left so Piper could get ready. About a half hour later the    
two younger Halliwell's where off to P3. Prue stayed home to develope some pics.    
At the club Piper sipped her glass of whine as Phoebe danced with a few guys at a time. As the song that had    
been playing stopped Pheebs ran over to Piper.    
"Come on dance with me girl."    
"No thanks Pheebs maybe later." Piper answered. Suddenly a smile spread across her face as she saw    
someone walk in. She jumped to her feet and ran to the door. Phoebe turned around surprised to see her sister in such a rush. When she saw who Piper was going to she smiled and went back to the dance floor.    
"Hey there I missed you." Piper greeted hugging Leo.    
"Sorry about that. I shouldn't have to go for a few days." Leo said as Piper took his hand.    
"Great."    
"Of course you never know with supernatural stuff though." Leo continued.    
"Come on let's dance." Piper led Leo out to the dance floor and they dance.    
"And I thought we weren't in a dancing mood." Phoebe teased next to them.    
"Oh shut up." Piper laughed. Suddenly Leo stopped and led Piper back to the counter. "What's wrong?"    
"I have to go."    
"They called?"    
"I'm sorry they say its and emergence."    
"It always is." Piper muttered.    
"I am so sorry. I will try and make it quick." Leo kissed Piper then headed to the door.    
"Joe fill me another glass please." Piper announced. The bar tender did as he was told and Piper was left alone at the bar.    
"Hey." Someone said from next to here.    
"Hi." She muttered looking to her side. A young man with black hair was beside her. He was very handsome    
about 5'10 hazel eyes very good looking.    
"Can I buy you a drink?"    
"Go ahead." Piper answered.    
"Get the lady here another drink bar tender. By the way my name is Chris."    
"Piper."    
"Nice to meet you." The two talked for a long time. Chris kept on buying Piper more drinks and Piper kept    
drinking them. Phoebe was still dancing she hadn't even noticed Leo let. She figured there was nothing to worry about if Leo was with Piper. Soon Piper was completely drunk.    
"You are wasted why don't I bring you to my place." Chris said.    
"Whatever tehehe." Piper giggled.    
"Ok then." Chris led Piper to his car and he drove to his apartment. His place was pretty small. Piper didn't seem to notice since everything was pretty much spinning in circles. Chris sat Piper on the bed and he came next to her.    
"Can I get you anything?"    
"Nope just you is fine." Piper leaned forward and kissed Chris. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed back roughly. Chris pulled off Pipers shirt and she unbuttoned his. Chris moved from her lips and started going down. Feeling her whole body as he went. Piper fell back on the bed as Chris went on top of her. Soon all there cloths where off and one thing led to another.    
The next morning the sun shined brightly in Chris's apartment. Piper moaned as she awoke with a painful    
head ack. She ran to the bathroom throwing up.    
"Major hang over." Piper muttered whipping her face. She noticed she wasn't clothed. Piper quickly threw on    
a bathrobe that was hanging in the strange apartment. Piper noticed she wasn't home, she was in some small    
apartment.    
"What the hell!" Piper yelled not remembering much from the night before.    
"Hey there." Chris greeted from behind her. He only had on pants and Piper started to realize the horrifying truth.    
"What what happen last night?" She cried sitting down on the bed.    
"Oh it was great hun."    
"My god I slept with you?"    
"Yeah."    
"No I love Leo." Tears stung her eyes. Piper quickly gathered up her cloths that where thrown in varies places.    
"Leaving so soon?" Chris asked taking her in his arms. She shivered knowing nothing would ever be the same. He moved in for a kiss and she threw him back.    
"Listen last night I was drunk. This whole thing was a mistake I love Leo." She yelled running out the door. Piper ran all the way home crying the whole.    
Pheebs was on the phone as Piper ran in the door. She saw her crying and quickly hung up the phone.    
"Piper what's wrong?" She asked going over to her sister. She hugged her and the two girls sat on the couch.    
"Phoebe I did something really awful." Piper cried. Phoebe pulled Piper close to her.    
"Tell your little sister everything." She whispered trying to sooth her.    
"I I I was drunk last night and and this this guy and and oh Pheebs what on earth am I going to do."    
"Hunny I don't know what's wrong you have to calm down."    
"How the hell can I calm down when Leo is going to leave me!"    
"Why would he do that hun?"    
"Cuz I cheated on him."    
"Oh Piper what happen?"    
"I was drunk and Chris started talking to me. I don't remember much but I woke up in his bed. I cheated on    
Leo. Oh my god."    
"Shhhhhhh its ok I'm here."    
"Oh Pheebs what am I going to do?"    
"The only thing you can do is tell him the truth. Hopefully in time he will be able to forgive you." After a few minutes Piper calmed down a little. She knew this was only the beginning of a very rocky road. 

"I'm going to go take a shower." Piper announced walking up stairs. Phoebe looked up to her sister going up stairs. Her heart ack knowing that this wasn't going to be easy. After a few minutes of staring at the staircase Phoebe heard something behind her. Blue light filled the room and Leo appeared.    
"Hey Phoebe where is Piper?" Leo greeted.    
"Leo! Ummmm she is upstairs taking a shower."    
"Is something wrong?" Leo asked seeing her expression.    
"Ummmm let me go up and get her you stay here. Stay." She said pointing the couch.    
"Ok………." Phoebe ran upstairs to the bathroom.    
"Piper." She opened the bathroom door. Piper was in the shower just about to wash her hair.    
"PHOEBE." She scolded.    
"Leo is downstairs."    
"Oh no."    
"You have to tell him the sooner the better."    
"I'll be down in a second." Pheebs closed the door and headed back down. Piper got out of the shower. She    
threw away the cloths and the bathrobe anything that reminded her of last night. She then quickly dressed in some others. Piper looked at herself in the mirror. More tears wanted to flow but she held them back. She ran downstairs to find Phoebe and Leo sitting on the couch.    
"Hey beautiful." Leo greeted seeing Piper come down.    
"I have class see you guys later." Phoebe said walking over to the door. She mouthed good luck and left. Leo went over to Piper and went in for a kiss but Piper stopped him.    
"Leo I I have to tell you something." Piper choked.    
"What's wrong hun?" Leo asked in a worried tone. Piper led Leo to the couch and sat down. She took his    
hand and breathed deeply.    
"Leo I love you so much."    
"I know that."    
"No let me finish. I love you and I never wanted to hurt you."    
"I don't think I understand."    
"Last night when you left I was really depressed. You hadn't been around last night and and I had a lot of    
drinks. This guy bought me some and soon I was really drunk." Piper didn't try not to cry now she let the tears fall. "I was drunk I didn't know what what I was doing. I I slept with him." Leo didn't say anything. But Piper could see shock and pain in his eyes. "Please Leo I love you. It was a huge mistake."    
"You you slept with someone else?" Leo asked as his voice cracked.    
"I never wanted to hurt you. I love you so much I am so sorry. Please forgive me please."    
"I have to go." Leo said as tears threaten to fall.    
"Wait don't go."    
"Piper I love you. I don't know if I can forgive you. I have to go and think everything threw." Leo then orbed out.    
Piper broke down on the floor. She had hurt him so much the look in his eyes made Piper cry even more.    
Meanwhile Leo was in whitelighter land crying just as hard as Piper.    
And in Evil Land Chris stood in front of the council. 

"It is done the Most powerful witch won't be born. The whitelighter won't forgive her after what she did."    
"Are you sure?" One of the council men hissed.    
"If he does I just get to kill a witch or a whitelighter before they get to make that baby." 

_It's a thing _

_I want you _

_I want you back _

_Will you turn around and walk away _

_From me _

_It's a shame _

_I want you back _

_With me _

_Believe _

_If I say I want you back _

_Would you turn around and say you want me too _

_'Cause I say I want you back _

_This time I really mean it _

_And if I say I want you back (I want you back) _

_And if you say you want me too (Do you really want me _

_too?) _

_And if I say I want you back (I want you back) _

_And if you say you want me too (Do you want me too?) _

_And if I say I want you back (Want you back) _

_And if you say you want me too (I need you by my side) _

__

_And if I say I want you back (I want you back) _

_And if you say you want me too (Do you want me too?) _

_And if I say I want you back (Baby, I want you baby) _

_And if you say you want me too (I want you too, I want _

_you baby, do you want me too?) _

The song finished and Piper knew what she had to do. She would show Leo that he was the only man that she ever wanted. Some how she would get him back.    
The end


	2. Back To Your Heart *Series #2*

Series #2 @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; color windowtext; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; color windowtext; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; color windowtext; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } A:link { color #66ffff; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlink { color #66ffff; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } A:visited { color #ccffff; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlinkFollowed { color #ccffff; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } P { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN-LEFT: 0in; color #ccffff; MARGIN-RIGHT: 0in; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Series #2

Back To Your Heart

By LeoAngel

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the song

This is the sequel to Want You Back

It's not that I can't live without you 

it's just that I don't even want to try 

every night I dream about you 

ever since the day we said goodbye 

if I wasn't such a fool 

right now I'd be holding you 

there're nothing that I wouldn't do 

baby if I only knew 

Chorus 

The words to say 

The road to take 

to find a way back to your heart 

what can I do 

to get to you 

and find a way back to your heart 

I don't know how it got so crazy 

But I'll do anything to set things right 

cuz your love is so amazing 

baby you're the best thing in my life 

let me prove my love is real 

and make you feel the way I feel 

I promise I would give the world 

If only you would tell me 

Chorus 

Give me one more chance 

give me one more chance 

to give my love to you 

give you my love, my love 

cuz no one on this earth 

loves you like I do 

tell me 

Chorus 

I turn back time 

to make you mine 

and find a way back to your heart 

I beg and plead 

fall to my knees 

and find a way back to your heart 

Chorus 

Dear diary,    
Well diary it's been exactly a month today since I last saw him. I really hurt him and I don't know how to fix it. He was the best thing in my life and I threw all that away. Why do we do the things we do? Stupidity I guess. I thought I had learned my lesson the first time he left. I was so miserable when he was gone. My life was hell I mean I tried to keep dating, but nobody could compare to Leo. When he came back for me I almost lost his love again. How could I not see that Dan wasn't for me? How could I have not seen sooner that Leo completes me? He is the other half of my soul. Then I just through that all away. No wonder he hasn't been back.    
You know that saying "It is better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all". It is very    
true. Mortals and Immortals *I guess* live for love. That's what keeps us going it drives us. But why do we    
live for it. I mean it is the best feeling in the world. So I guess that is why we do. But it is also the worst feeling in the world to lose it. To know you have found that one person in this world that you are meant to be with. Then doing something stupid and driving them away. It's the worst feeling I know. The one thing we can't live without is also the thing we can't live with. Weird huh?    
All I know is I'm empty without Leo. Nothing seems important but him. Not work, not life, not anything.    
My sisters can't comprehend how bad I am hurting. They know its bad but they can't see what's really    
happening. They can't see that someone has torn my heart out and ripped it into a million pieces. All I know is that I refuse to give up on our love. It is too pure. We can get through anything, I hope. I will find a way to fix this. That's a promise!    
Love (What a laugh I sign it with love)    
Piper 

Piper felt a tear trickle down her cheek. It slid of her face on to the new diary entree. She quickly shut the small book and placed it on her nightstand as one of her sisters walked by. Phoebe noticed Piper was still in her room and stopped at the doorway.    
"Hey sleepy head what's up?" She replied bouncing onto Piper's bed. Phoebe noticed that Piper had red    
puffy eyes. "Oh hun what's wrong?" She asked concern written all over.    
"How am I suppose to make things better if he won't even talk to me?" Piper choked over her tears. Phoebe pulled Piper into a hug and stroked her hair.    
"We are talking about Leo right?" Phoebe asked knowing the answer. Her older sister had been a wreck    
since that terrible night. Pheebs wanted to help but she had no idea how too. If only Leo would come back    
she thought. Phoebe didn't blame Leo though, he had been hurt she knew that for sure. It was very hard to    
forgive someone after they betray you like that. When before you would trust them with your life.    
"Yes." Piper confirmed Phoebe's question. This brought Pheebs out of her thoughts.    
"You guys really need to talk." Phoebe replied that being the only suggestion she could come up with.    
"But he won't even come near me." Piper sobbed harder.    
"Shhhh I know sweetie. I think tonight we should look through the book of shadows. There has to be a spell in there somewhere to call a whitelighter. And if there isn't then we can come up with a spell." Phoebe    
tried to calm down her sobbing sister. Suddenly Piper pulled away from her and whipped her eyes.    
"Thanks Pheebs." Piper gave a small smile and got up. 

"Where you going?" Phoebe asked looking up to Piper.    
"I have to get to work. And you should get to class." Piper replied. Phoebe looked at her watched and    
realized she was gonna be late. She quickly hopped off the bed and dashed towards the door. She was just    
about to head out when she turned around.    
"You'll be ok?" She asked still concerned for the middle Halliwell.    
"Yes I feel better now get to class." Piper answered pushing Pheebs out the door.    
As soon as Piper heard the door downstairs click she slid to the floor. She pulled her legs to her chest    
and started crying again into them. After and hour of this she finally decided it was time to stop crying and take action. This wasn't gonna get fixed innless she worked on it. Piper quickly ran upstairs to the attic looking for some kind of spell. She wanted to do this without the help of her sisters. Which it was a good thing that both Pheebs and Prue would be out the whole day. Piper was supposed to be out to but the club could last without her. And if it didn't then screw it nothing is important Piper thought.    
Piper flipped through the old book for hours looking for any type of spell that could be useful. She was    
about to give up when she came upon the spell to take someone back in time.    
"If I can go back before I even met Chris then non of this would ever have happen." Piper exclaimed. "Oh    
what about the consequences?" Piper asked herself. "Screw them."    
*The bond which has not to be done    
Give me the power to see it undone    
And turn back time    
To whence it was begun*    
Piper was surrounded by white orbs and disappeared from the attic. A few seconds later Piper reappeared in an attic. It looked completely different from the one she had been in. Piper sighed wondering where the hell this spell brought her. Suddenly she heard voices downstairs. She creped to the door to find two women    
downstairs in a living room area talking. One of the women had tears in her eyes and the other seemed to be    
comforting her.    
"Oh Ann I can't believe Christopher would do such a thing." The women who was confronting the other    
exclaimed.    
"Its true he told me himself." Ann sobbed.    
"Oh hun what are you gonna do?" The women asked giving Ann a hug.    
"I I don't know. I still love him. Even though he cheated on me I still love him. This just doesn't change that. Then there is a fact about the children I just can't leave their father. I I don't want to leave him anyways." Ann replied whipping some of her tears away.    
"Speaking of the children do they know?"    
"I haven't told them. I really don't want them to know." Piper looked around the downstairs room as the    
two talked more. It appeared to be old fashion stuff weird Piper though. Suddenly Piper spotted two figures    
hiding at an entree way going to what looked to be a kitchen. They where in the shadows so Piper couldn't    
pick out their features. All she knew for sure was there was a boy and girl there.    
"Why the heck am I here? Where is here?" Piper whispered to herself.    
The two women downstairs got up and headed for another room. This is my chance to….. The two people who had been in the shadows walked into the living room.    
"I can't believe dad how could he do such a thing." The boy yelled smacking his hand down onto the table.    
Piper was astounded there in front of her stood what looked to be an 18 year old Leo. He was speaking to a    
younger version of Julie.    
"I don't know." Julie replied flapping down.    
"AND HOW COULD SHE NOT TELL US! I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG!" Leo exclaimed getting outraged.    
"She probably didn't want you to overreact like you are." Julie commented.    
"How can you just sit there being so calm?" Leo through something that had been on the table against    
the wall.    
"Leo stop before you break something."    
"Ugh how can she just go back to him like nothing has happen. He cheated on her for god sakes. I tell you if    
anyone ever cheated on me I wouldn't just go crawling back to them as if nothing happen." Leo yelled sitting    
down in a chair.    
"Yes but you have never been in love. You don't know for sure you wouldn't." Julie explained.    
"I may have never been in love but I'm not stupid. I mean if you cheat on someone they obviously don't want    
you anymore."    
"Not nessicarly."    
"Julie why are you taking his side?"    
"I'm not taking sides. I'm just saying that mom will do what she pleases. Even if that means going to dad.    
Which way not be the worst decision in the world."    
Piper quietly shut the door to the attic. She had seen enough she now knew why the spell brought her back    
her. It wasn't so she could change time it was so she could see how bad she hurt him. Tears slid down her    
cheeks as she sunk to the ground.    
"Leo's never going to forgive me." She sobbed. Suddenly white orbs surrounded Piper once again and    
she disappeared.    
"Piper Pheebs!" Prue yelled as she entered the manor. The house appeared to be empty. "I guess they aren't    
home yet." Prue replied going into the kitchen. There she grabbed a snack. She sat down on a kitchen chair    
and looked around the empty kitchen. Something wasn't right Prue thought. She had no idea what but something just wasn't right. Prue then spotted Piper's purse, which meant that Piper was probably still home. Prue got up and walked up the stairs. After searching every room on the second floor she headed to the attic. There she found Piper crying with her head in her hands. "Piper." Prue exclaimed kneeling next to her younger sister. She gave her a hug not knowing what was wrong.    
"Prue." Piper choked out as her older sister wrapped her arms around her.    
"Yes its me what's wrong hunny?" Prue asked worried. Phoebe came into the attic stood at the doorway. She    
two had found Piper and Prue's stuff and searched the house to find them here.    
"Oh Piper you didn't do a spell without me?" Phoebe asked noticing the book of shadows opened.    
"I had to do something." Piper answered whipping her eyes.    
"What happen sweetie?" Prue asked sweeping some of Piper's hair out of her face.    
"I'll explain later. Pheebs can you help me write a spell to call a whitelighter or something?"    
"Yeah sure lets go downstairs and think of one."    
Phoebe replied heading downstairs. The two older sisters followed her.    
Meanwhile in the whitelighter world Leo sat looking through piles of books. Beside him blue light shown as    
someone orbed.    
"What the hell are you doing?" Julie asked looking over the mountains of books.    
"Researching although it's not really any of your business." Leo replied not looking up from his work.    
"Why I mean you're already done all your work. No make that you did almost everyone's work." Julie answered sitting down in front of her troubled brother. Leo sighed closing his book and looking up.    
"Don't you have another whitelighter to bug?" Leo asked annoyed.    
"Nope sorry I only have one brother who is a whitelighter." Julie answered smiling.    
"Ugh just my luck. Well leave this brother alone." Leo said frustrated he reopened his book in hopes his sis    
would disappear.    
"You know you can't keep doing this." Julie said taking the book away.    
"Fine you stay I'll leave!" Leo yelled getting up.    
"Leo you know you can't keep avoiding her." Julie continued grabbing his arm before he could orb.    
"Why not?" Leo snapped back. Julie sighed this was one touchy subject for Leo, and she knew he didn't mean to yell at her. It had only taken a few days after the horrible news that Julie figured out something was wrong. For one thing Leo wasn't spending every free moment at the Halliwells. Plus she usually could tell when her brother was distressed. He claimed nothing was wrong but Julie got it out of him.    
"Cuz your going to make yourself sick all you have done is work."    
"So what do you suggest I do?" Leo asked sitting back down. He lowered his tone knowing that Julie didn't deserve to be yelled at.    
"For one thing at least go talk to her. I mean Leo you still love her right?" Julie questioned already knowing the answer.    
"Of course but I promised myself I wouldn't be with someone who cheated on me."    
"I know but sometimes we do stupid things. You guys have a pure love and if it's really worth it then you have to fight for it. Nobody said love was easy." Leo sighed again knowing his sister was right.    
"When did you become so smart?" Leo asked giving Julie a hug.    
"Well it isn't often I get to give advise your usually the all knowing Leo." Julie replied hugging back. "Now you get your whitelighter ass out of here and go talk to Piper."    
"Your right." Leo let go of Julie and backed up.    
"Thanx."    
"Your welcome good luck."    
Back at the manor Pheebs and Piper where hard at work on the spell, while Prue made coffee.    
"And we are done." Pheebs exclaimed jumping up.    
"Oh god what am I gonna say to him?" Piper asked also standing up.    
"You'll think of something hunny." Phoebe answered giving her older sister a hug. Suddenly there was a    
knock at the door.    
"I wonder who that could be?" Phoebe asked herself going over to the door. She opened it to find Leo on    
the other side.    
"Hi Phoebe." Leo greeted.    
"Leo…… Wow that spell worked pretty good." Phoebe joked letting the whitelighter in.    
"Leo you came back." Piper said holding back the urge to hold him. "Pheebs can we."    
"Say no more Prue and I will make ourselves scarce." Phoebe replied going into the kitchen.    
"Do you wanna umm sit down?" Piper asked pointing to the couch. Leo moved over to the couch and sat down    
next to Piper. "Leo listen I know I did a terrible thing. You probably will never forgive me but I have to try. I do love you with all my heart and I can't ever bear to think of a life without you. If we really do love each other than we can work through this. Our love is strong and we can get through anything." Piper blurted out holding back tears.    
"I know. I got some advice from a very knowledgeable person. And I love you so much not even this can change that. Nothing can. I mean you did hurt me badly but no matter what I can't stop loving you. And I don't wanna stop. I'm willing to give it another shot. After some time maybe we can get back what we had. If we are really meant to be together then we'll get through this." Leo said taking Piper's hand. She stared into his gorgeous green eyes and found so much love there. There was still some hurt but she would make that go away in time.    
"Thank you Leo. I love you so much." Piper let tears fall as Leo wrapped his arms around her. Piper felt safer than she had in a long time. She had missed him so much. This time I won't screw up Piper thought.    
"I'm so glad things are going to get back to normal."    
Phoebe replied from behind the kitchen door. Both Prue and Pheebs had listened to the whole conversation hoping Leo could find a way to forgive their sister.    
"Yes it's going to take time, but things are on the right track. Why don't we go upstairs?" Prue suggested.    
"Yeah that's a good idea." The two of them headed upstairs to let Leo and Piper have some alone time. In the land of evil a meeting was being held. Chris stood in the middle of the council knowing why he was here.    
"You have failed. The whitelighter forgave her." One of the councilmen hissed. Chris took in a deep breath    
he was so sure that that stupid whitelighter wouldn't go back to her.    
"What are you going to do about your failure?" Another one of the men sneered.    
"Lets stop wasting are time and kill him now." Another one suggested.    
"No don't do that. I will get them apart. Its time to pull out the big guns I'll kill one of them. This time I won't fail you." Chris pleaded.    
"Fine go and don't fail us again next time we might not be so giving." Chris disappeared happy that the evil council was giving him another shot. This time he knew he wouldn't fail. 


End file.
